


Sleepy Time Cuddles

by CuddleCave



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Body Horror, Endosoma, M/M, Non-Sexual, Soft Vore, Unaware Pred, Unwilling Prey (at first), safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleCave/pseuds/CuddleCave
Summary: Benry wants to cuddle Gordon. Benry wants to cuddle Gordonlotsandlots. Even in his dreams, he's thinking about cuddling the guy.This proves to be a problem for Gordon the first time they end up sharing a bed.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, kiiiiiiiiind of. Gordon's still thinking about it
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Sleepy Time Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Repost! Listening to ambient vore audio loops to relax at night made me wanna write this.
> 
> Matured for vore, not for lewdness. 'S all fluff here, folks.

Benry had been living with Gordon for a while. He was honestly kinda surprised Gordon agreed to house him, uh, all things considered. He did some pretty fucked up stuff to the poor human, Benry will admit that. In fact, he even admitted it right to Gordon, in hopes of maaaaybe mending their relationship.  
  
  
Gordon had just told him that, while glad that the alien was owning up to his fuckery, it was going to take more than that to earn his trust (it was also here that Benry learned that Tommy was who convinced Gordon to let Benry stay with him. Bless you, Tommy, you literal angel.) Benry agreed that that was fair enough. And so, Benry has been working his damned hardest to get back on legit good terms with his favorite human.  
  
  
And tonight, his efforts have finally started to pay off. It was one of those rare nights where Benry actually did need to sleep, but he just couldn’t manage in his own bed, all alone. He'd shuffled his way into Gordon’s room, waking him up, and asking if he could share his bed.  
  
  
And against all odds, Gordon said yes.  
  
  
And now here he is, sound asleep next to Gordon, a dumb happy smile on his face. His happiness over this big step forward in his relationship with Gordon has even got him dreaming about the man. Dreaming about Gordon letting Benry hug and cuddle and hold him all tight and safe and secure.  
  
  
It’s a _really_ goodass dream.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
If you had told Gordon some months ago that he'd be willingly sharing a bed with _Benry_ of all people(?), he’d probably have said you were fucking insane. Hell, he might’ve even have said it a couple of hours ago. Just because Benry’s been on surprisingly good behavior ever since moving in doesn’t mean Gordon is comfortable enough with the entity to let him sleep next to him.  
  
  
…Or so Gordon would've thought. But when Benry gently shook him awake and begged at him with tired dark eyes, well. Maybe Gordon himself was just too tired to argue. He said yes.  
  
  
And now there’s a monster in his bed.  
  
  
…Well, okay. Maybe ‘monster' is being a bit too harsh. He’s hardly been any kind of monstrous since moving in (aside from some minor shape-shifting and garbage eating here and there), and he’s even apologized for all the more traumatizing shit he pulled at Black Mesa. Benry said that he wants Gordon’s forgiveness, and to be his friend, and it seems like he’s really giving his all to make that happen.  
  
  
Against all of Gordon’s expectations, it’s working out pretty well.  
  
  
Gordon’s gonna have to tell Benry that, when the both of them are actually awake. Kind of hard to tell anybody much of anything when you’re out like a light.  
  
  
It’s also hard to notice when the person you’re sharing a bed with suddenly grows like twice your height, threatening to break the damn bedframe. Or hear the weird, unsettling sounds of twisting and tearing flesh coming from their direction. Or feel something- multiple somethings- slimy and muscular start to wrap around you-  
  
  
Wait, no, Gordon is _definitely_ aware of that last one, now. The only reason he doesn’t shout as he’s startled back into consciousness is the fact that one of the tendrils has wrapped itself over his mouth. The others wrapped securely around the rest of his body are now dragging him backwards, towards what he knows is Benry. Gordon doesn’t get time to even think about trying to turn and look at the eldritch horror, when he’s suddenly yanked fully into Benry’s apparently splayed open abdominal cavity. As soon as he’s all the way in, the maw-like torso quickly knits itself back closed, plunging Gordon into darkness as he’s forced into a fetal position in the cramped confines of Benry’s body. The human just sits there, completely stunned.  
  
  
Did  
  
  
Did Benry just _fucking eat him?_  
  
  
The slick fleshy walls undulating against his form seem like a pretty big ‘yes.’  
  
  
Gordon shakes himself out of his stupor and begins to thrash wildly, shouting curses at Benry to _let him the_ _FUCK OUT OF HERE!!_  
  
  
Unfortunately for Gordon, none of his efforts seem to actually do anything other than tire himself out. Benry doesn’t even fucking react, as far as the human can tell. After about a minute or two of fruitless struggling, Gordon goes limp in the fleshy sack encasing him, panting hard, defeated.  
  
  
So this is it. This is how he dies. Eaten alive in his own home- in his own bed, even- all because he got too trusting of the _literal monster_ that had already tried to kill him once before. He really shouldn’t at all be surprised by this turn of events.  
  
  
Which, yeah, he's not.  
  
  
He's also not as scared or angry as he probably should be. He’s going to blame his exhaustion for that.  
  
  
Gordon lets out a weak sigh, the sound of it getting lost amongst the many gurgles and groans surrounding him. The cushiony stomach wall squeezes against his face, and he pushes back at it in annoyance. There’s something slimy on his face now, and it’s here that he finally notices the substance covering the stomach walls is glowing slightly, in some pinkish color. Some of it has gotten on his lip, which he instinctively licks away, not really thinking. Thankfully, instead of tasting like... whatever normal animal stomach-slime tastes like, it's kind of... fruity? Like...  
  
  
...like artificial strawberry flavor.  
  
  
It’s fucking _Sweet Voice slime_. Of _course_ it is.  
  
  
From such a tiny taste, he can’t quite pick up on the particular emotion this color is supposed to convey, but it’s definitely a positive one, he can tell that much. _Asshole’s probably happy over having a nice, full stomach_ , Gordon thinks bitterly. “I hope I give you indigestion...” he croaks out, voice slightly hoarse from all his shouting earlier.  
  
  
The minutes pass, and Gordon’s consciousness threatens to slip back into the grip of sleep. Not just from the exhaustion, he hates to admit, but the sounds of Benry’s body have a strange lulling quality to them. Gordon’s reminded of a toy he had as a toddler; a teddy bear with a heartbeat noise box inside, to help him fall asleep. Apparently that trick still works on him, even as an adult. The rolling movements of the cushioned walls cradling him are weirdly relaxing too, his tired mind and body find. Said movements have also done well to absolutely coat him in the Sweet Voice slime. Covered in it as he is now, he’s able to pick up on the emotion behind the color a bit more clearly. It feels... _affectionate_.  
  
  
_What the fuck_ , is all he manages to think before his mind slips fully into unconsciousness.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The morning sun shines its light through a crack in the curtains of the bedroom window, and right onto Benry’s face. The entity grumbles, moving an arm over his eyes and curling up tighter on the bed.  
  
  
Or, well, he tries to curl up tighter. There’s apparently something in the way.  
  
  
Benry lazily opens his eyes to see what the deal is. And the deal appears to be his currently massive stomach. Huh.  
  
  
He runs a hand over the taut flesh, brows furrowed in thought as he tries to remember what the hell he ate last night. He’s also sized up, he notices, so it was either a whole lot of something, or one really big something. Hmmm... feels like one big something, actually. Did he go out and catch a deer? Maybe he went out and caught a deer. Deer good. Then again, whatever this is seems a little bigger than any of the deer he’s ever eaten. _Hmmmmmm_...  
  
  
Maybe if he tries to mentally retrace his steps from last night, he’ll figure it out. Yeah, let’s try that. So, uh. He went to bed. But couldn’t sleep. So he got up, and, uh... went to Feetman’s room. Oh! Yeah! That’d explain why he’s in it right now, huh. But, wait, if this is Gordon’s room, then where’s Gordon? Bathroom, maybe? Making breakfast?  
  
  
Benry glances around as he thinks, and his eyes fall on Gordon’s nightstand. His glasses are still on it. Which is weird, Benry notes, ‘cause Gordon can’t see for shit without them. He drums his claws on his bloated belly as the gears in his head slowly start to turn.  
  
  
And then he remembers that really goodass dream he had last night. The one where he was... cuddling Gordon.  
  
  
_Ohhhh_.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
There’s something lightly nudging Gordon, probably trying to pull him back into the waking world, but he really doesn’t want to wake up yet. There’s warmth and a gentle pressure all around him, and it’s honestly the coziest he’s ever felt. Like being wrapped in a weighted blanket, but better. The pressure on him isn’t static either, but moving in waves, which is super nice. The heartbeat and breathing sounds are nice, too, and the... weird gloopy gurgle sounds. Not the kind of sounds you'd think would count as ‘soothing,’ yet here we are. There’s also this warm, fuzzy feeling, like the feeling of being loved, radiating all through him, and it’s got him feeling so happy and content. If only Benry would shut the hell up with calling his name, he could enjoy this all more. "Benry,” Gordon groans, “ _please_ shut up ‘nd let me sleep...”  
  
  
“‘kay, if you’re comfy in there. just makin’ sure, man.”  
  
  
_Thank god_ , Gordon thinks, and is just about to turn his brain back off so he can fall back asleep  
  
  
when Benry’s ‘if you’re comfy _in there_ ’ comment registers in his head.  
  
  
And he very suddenly remembers where he is.  
  
  
Gordon’s eyes snap open as he tries to throw his arms and legs out, pressing against the confines of his fleshy prison. He then moves to quickly pat himself down, making sure none of him has been partially digested or something. He’s relieved to find himself completely intact, but it really does little to calm his racing mind and heart. He’s still in a _monster’s fucking stomach_ after all.  
  
  
Then, there’s a new pressure against Gordon, pressing against him from outside the stomach, and Benry speaks again. “whoa, bro, you good? what happened?”  
  
  
Gordon sputters. He can’t SERIOUSLY be asking that. “What happened? You fucking ATE ME, that’s what happened!” he yells, pushing back against what he assumes is Benry’s hand. Now well rested, Gordon is FULLY ready to be pissed as hell about his situation.  
  
  
“whuh? no i didn’t,” Benry says.  
  
  
_Ah. Two-for-two of baffling Benry shit today, huh_. “What are you talking about!? I am LITERALLY in your STOMACH right now!”  
  
  
“uh, no you’re not.”  
  
  
_Okay, now he’s just being an ass_. “Uh, what the fuck do you call THIS then?”  
  
  
“not my stomach. that's not where food goes. otherwise you’d be all, uh, mushy right now.”  
  
  
Gordon actually does consider this for a moment. He's evidently been in here long enough to not only fall asleep, but to get enough sleep to wake up feeling well rested. And since there’s not a single burn on him, or any kind of trace of acid, this probably… _isn’t_ Benry’s stomach, then. Benry didn’t actually _eat_ -eat him.  
  
  
But this does bring up a whole slew of other questions.  
  
  
“Okay, so you didn’t actually eat me as a midnight snack,” Gordon says. “Then what the hell is this? Why am I in here? The fuck were you trying to do?”  
  
  
“wasn’t trying to do anything,” Benry replies. “i, uh, was just dreaming too hard.”  
  
  
“Dreaming about what?”  
  
  
“cuddling. with… you.”  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
That… that would explain why that Sweet Voice slime carried an ‘affectionate’ feeling with it. This is a show of affection. A very, VERY weird show of affection.  
  
  
“Is this seriously your idea of cuddling?” Gordon asks.  
  
  
“extreme cuddling,” Benry answers simply.  
  
  
Gordon snorts at that. _One way to put it, I guess_. He observes what he can of his surroundings again, and sees that pink Sweet Voice slime is still coating the softly rolling walls. And also himself. Good grief, he’s saturated in the stuff. That’s probably why he’s feeling so... so... _Ah_.

This is not just _platonic_ affection, is it. Gordon is now starting to think that all those times Benry asked for hugs and kisses in Black Mesa weren’t just the entity trying to fuck with him. Benry actually does like him like that.  
  
  
An eldritch horror from beyond the veil _has a crush on him_.  
  
  
...And Gordon’s surprisingly pretty okay with that. He’s surprisingly pretty okay with all of this, now that he knows he’s not really in any danger. Could also be the Sweet Voice affecting him, but then again... last night was one of the _best_ sleeps he’s had in a while, he has to admit...  
  
  
“um...” Benry mumbles as he shifts his body, getting Gordon’s attention back. “sorry. for uh, spookin’ ya. you probably want out now.”  
  
  
“...About that,” Gordon starts. “What time is it right now?”  
  
  
Benry glances over at the clock. “9:02 a.m.”  
  
  
“Today’s Saturday. I don’t have anywhere to be today, and if you don’t, either... Wanna be lazy and sleep in?”  
  
  
Somewhere above him, Gordon hears Benry’s heart seemingly skip a beat, before Benry answers. “ _hell_ fuckin’ yeah.” Benry’s body shifts again, and suddenly there’s more outside pressure pressing against Gordon as Benry wraps his arms around his roommate-stuffed gut. What sounds like a purr rumbles from deep within Benry, causing Gordon’s surroundings to slightly vibrate.  
  
  
Gordon can’t help but smile a little at that. He gives the stomach wall an affectionate pat, and then wiggles around a bit to get comfortable again. Once he’s gotten himself situated as he likes, Gordon closes his eyes as he sinks into the plush walls caressing him, soon to fall back asleep.  
  



End file.
